The Second Time Around
by TellieFan
Summary: Hope gets a second chance with Thomas. Can they make things work between them? Read on and find out. (Set in late 2012)
1. Alone, Bottom, Cry

_**I realize that this is probably not the most popular pairing around but I am really like HoT personally. It was the best pairing for Hope by far IMO!**_

**A – Alone**

She had never felt more alone than she did right now, sitting in her office by herself, trying to work when it was impossible with the sounds of merrymaking going on just outside her door. She swiped at a stray tear bitterly. How could Liam … How could he? They had broken things off a mere week ago and already he was engaged to Steffy - _again. _They were going to become man and wife for a second time according to the ever-active Forrester Creations grapevine. The worst part was that most everyone who had said they were happy for Hope when she was about to become Mrs. Liam Spencer was now overjoyed that Steffy would be. _Hypocrites. Liars._ That's the kind of people the world was full of. She wanted to hide away from it all. Maybe she would just get high again …

_No, no!_ She knew she couldn't go to that place. She told herself in no uncertain terms that she was going to be strong this time, even if it killed her.

Still, another tear zipped down her cheek. She quickly dashed it away just as the door opened. She had a dismissive, hostile sentence on her tongue but when she saw him standing there, looking at her with so much concern on his handsome face, she couldn't say it. She couldn't even speak.

Thomas immediately moved over to her, knelt in front of her chair and took her in his arms. At the moment, she didn't feel quite so alone anymore.

* * *

><p><span><strong>B – Bottom<strong>

She had thought she had hit rock bottom before but apparently she was wrong because this was a new low, even for her. At this moment she felt more like _Hopeless_ than Hope.

Steffy was standing in front of her, happily asking her to be a bridesmaid in her wedding to Liam. _Was she kidding – was she freaking kidding?!_ Hope wondered. She willed herself not to slap Steffy and instead try to calmly communicate her feelings. Still, her voice was a bit high as she responded. "How can you ask me that, Steffy? Liam and I were engaged just two weeks ago! How can you ask me to stand up for you and act happy about your marriage when I'm not?"

Steffy sighed. "Like you didn't ask me to do the very same thing. Like I didn't give into the divorce so you and Liam could have your 'happily ever after'. How much do you think that hurt me? Seriously?"

"So I guess this is payback huh? But there's a difference between our motives, Steffy. I wanted us to be sisters back then; I wanted us to connect like we used to when we were kids… All you want to do is hurt me."

"I doubt your intentions were that pure and saintly, Hope," Steffy retorted. "I am at least offering you an olive branch here."

"No you're throwing your little conquest up in my face. It's different."

"Is it, Hope, is it really?" Steffy said and turned and walked out of Hope's office.

Two minutes later, Thomas was in her office asking her why she looked like someone had kicked her puppy. She sighed and tears filmed her eyes. "I am a hypocrite. I am a really bad person."

"What?" Thomas asked, eyes wide. "You couldn't be more wrong about this."

"Really, Thomas, because from where I'm sitting, I feel like such a- a… louse."

"Can I tell you what I see when I look at you?" He asked in a reverent voice. Hope nodded slowly.

"I see a beautiful, caring, strong woman who has been through so much. She has gotten knocked down a few times, sure, but nothing and no one can keep her down forever. I see someone who has the most loving heart. So whatever's got you thinking you're not worthwhile... Well, forget it. Forget them."

Hope slowly reached out and grasped Thomas's bigger hand in her tinier one. "How did I get so lucky to have a true friend like you?"

"On the contrary, Hope, how did I get so lucky to have you in my life?" he asked and then gave her an impromptu hug that warmed her from her scalp all the way down to her toes.

* * *

><p><span><strong>C – Cry<strong>

"Hey, Hope," Thomas greeted her as he walked into her office several weeks later.

Hope looked down for a moment and tried to discreetly wipe away her tears. She was so tired of crying. It was pathetic and pointless. Liam had made his choice – he had chosen Steffy. He was telling anyone who would listen that she was his soulmate now. Tomorrow was Steffy and Liam's wedding day. Hope felt sick at the thought but most of all, just incredibly heartbroken.

"Hope, are you okay?" Thomas asked, moving over to her. "Who am I kidding? I can see you're not and I'm sorry about that."

"Thanks, Thomas," Hope sniffled. "If I just focus on my work, I'll get through this. I truly will. It's just every time I think I'm over it, over him –"

"You realize you're not," Thomas guessed. She could see by looking into his beautiful eyes that he could relate. He had loved and lost someone too. _Dayzee. Yes, Dayzee._ It couldn't be Hope herself; she had burned that bridge to the ground when he proposed and she turned him down, running after Liam yet again.

"You know the feeling," Hope said quietly.

"Yeah, I do. And it sucks."

Hope nodded. She chuckled bitterly. "It sure does."

Thomas reached out and tugged a fistful of Kleenex from the box on her desk. He slowly held out his hand and she found herself holding her breath as he lightly dabbed away her tears.

"You must think I'm so pathetic – crying over a guy who clearly wants someone else."

"I don't. I'm just sorry you're so sad. I hate seeing you like this, seeing how Liam is hurting you. All he does is break people down. I'm worried for you and Steffy too."

"Liam loves Steffy though; I think he always has, even when he was with me."

"Liam doesn't know what real love is, Hope; at least not in my opinion. If he did, he wouldn't have ping-ponged between you and my sister for so long. He would have realized you were both treasures and not played games with both of your hearts. He doesn't deserve either of you."

"Maybe he doesn't but Steffy is getting the man we both love. I do want her to be happy, I do, I just wish…"

"It wasn't Liam she was getting to be happy with," Thomas said knowingly. Hope just nodded.

"Well, Hope, I am not sure that her happiness will last forever. Liam is going to disappoint Steffy one day, probably soon, and break her heart the way he has yours. Believe me; I take no joy in saying this."

"I know. And I know that I'll be okay," Hope said. "I just think I need to focus on work and nothing else right now - certainly not romance."

"All work and no play…"

"I know, I know." Hope smiled a bit. She reached out and touched Thomas on his left shoulder. "I'll be okay though. After tomorrow, after I know there's no going back in my head as well as my heart, I'll be okay. And burying myself in work is one way to not have to think about this."

"Just so you know … I am going to the wedding, Hope."

"I figured as much. And you should – Steffy's your little sister and you love her. I can't go myself; she asked me to as you know but I just can't."

"She understands, I think."

"You know what the saddest part of all of this is?" Hope asked.

"What?"

"Steffy and I were once closer than sisters and now… Now because of a guy… We'll never be sisters again, let alone friends."

"Time heals all wounds…"

"Does it, Thomas, does it?" Hope murmured. "We've been so horrible to each other … I don't think either of us can forget."

"Maybe you can forgive each other then. Not now, but some day."

"If it were any other guy but Liam I'd so be there to stand up for her at her wedding but because it is Liam… well, I hope she gets her happy ending if I can't have mine."

"I have to believe you will someday, Hope. I have to believe that," Thomas said and pulled her into a soft hug. "You're a great woman. Beautiful and kind. You don't deserve this kind of pain. I know you'll someday find someone who cherishes you the way you should be cherished."

Hope rested her head on Thomas's shoulder. "I don't deserve you, Thomas. You're such an amazing friend."

"Yeah…" Thomas murmured. He then pulled back and looked at her. "If you need anything, I'll be downstairs. Talk to you soon, Hope. Take care."

"I will. Thanks," Hope said and watched him walk out of her office.


	2. Dress, Empathy

_**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed so far. I hope you like this part too.**_

**D - Dress**

_D-Day had arrived._ Or at least, that's how Hope thought of this day. Steffy and Liam were getting married that very afternoon.

The office was eerily quiet as Hope moved around it like a ghost. Her mother had been in earlier to check up on her, as had Thomas. They had offered her hugs and encouragement and then Brooke went off to parts unknown while Thomas went to take care of some last minute best-man duties.

Hope now stood at the Xerox machine making copies of reports she didn't really need, trying to will back the tears that threatened. She would not cry. She would not. She had done way too much of that lately to last a lifetime.

She dabbed at her eyes. They were still dry. Good.

She finished the copies and headed back to her office. She felt now was a good time as any to start working on her new designs for the coming spring. She didn't feel particularly excited about it or inspired but she was damn well going to try to make things work, and that meant moving on with her life, step by plodding step.

She had just reached her office when she saw a swish of white fabric and somebody enter the room first. She felt her stomach tie up in knots. She willed herself to move forward though.

She walked into the office and bit her lip as she saw Steffy standing there. She was dressed in a short, fashionable wedding dress with a long train and matching veil.

"Come to gloat?" Hope asked in a harsh voice.

Steffy turned to look at her and Hope was startled by the look in her eyes. She looked … Well, almost contrite. "No, Hope, I did not," Steffy said. "I actually came here to make peace with you. Or _try_ to make peace anyway."

"That's rich. You have spent the better part of three years making my life a living hell."

"I'm not perfect," Steffy said. "I never claimed to be. But, Hope-"

"Dammit, Steffy, what do you want from me?" Hope demanded. "You have my fiancé; the family is supporting you in marrying Liam… You're practically living my life-"

Steffy held up a hand to stop her. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, okay? That wasn't my intention."

"Bull."

"Okay, maybe it was. Once upon a time. Hell, two weeks ago but things have changed."

"Oh how so?"

"I'm pregnant."

Hope's jaw unhinged in surprise. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me, Hope. I'm in 'the family way'."

"Ohmigod. It all makes sense now. Why Liam just upped and dumped me."

"You know, Hope, normally I would tell you to screw off for that but I'm trying to be a better person."

"So is it true? At least tell me, does Liam know?"

"Yes he knows." Steffy looked down at the tops of her high heels.

"Is that why-"

Steffy looked up at Hope. "I don't know. Maybe. But he's happy with me too, at the same time."

"Oh and he wasn't happy with me?"

"I didn't say that."

"Well, it was implied."

"Shit, Hope, I came here to make peace. What part of that aren't you getting? There is something more important going on than you and me hating on each other. Something that's bigger than that and our feelings for Liam."

"The baby…"

"Yes. I can't get married and start a family knowing you hate me. That you might hate my kid."

"I could never hate a baby."

"But you can hate me."

Hope threw up her arms, forgetting for a moment she had copies in them. The papers went flying every which way. She screamed in frustration and started to gather them. Steffy leaned over to help. "No, don't!" Hope spat. "I don't want your help. I don't. And besides –" her voice softened – "you might get ink on your pretty dress."

Steffy kept helping though until there was a sheaf of papers on the edge of Hope's desk. Hope looked at Steffy. She had never seen her former stepsister look anything but confidant and poised. Right now, she looked … fragile.

Hope sighed. "It really is a pretty dress. You designed it, right?"

Steffy nodded. "Yes. Hope-"

"Steffy –"

"You go first."

"No, you," Hope said.

Steffy nodded. "Okay. You know, you don't have to forgive me right now. Just maybe in the future… I just don't want to fight anymore. I woke up this morning realizing I was going to be in another wedding that you wouldn't be a part of and for whatever reason, it made me feel so …blah."

Hope sighed. "I don't want to hate each other anymore either. No man can really be worth that, right?" Steffy nodded. "But I can't go to your wedding. I'm not ready for something like that. I might never be."

Steffy nodded. "Well I tried." She turned and started towards the door.

Hope called after her. "Break a leg today."

"Do you mean that literally?" Steffy asked with a chuckle.

Hope chuckled too. "No, not this time."

Steffy turned back to look at her. "Thanks."

Hope nodded and watched her go out the door. It shut behind her. Hope moved over to her desk and slumped into her chair. She was still a bit wigged out over everything but she didn't want to cry anymore. That was a blessing that she hadn't expected.

Could she and Steffy really bury the hatchet and not in each other's backs this time?

Hope actually prayed that they could.

* * *

><p><span><strong>E – Empathy<strong>

Darkness blanketed the office of Forrester Creations as Thomas stepped inside later that night. It was going on ten p.m. but Thomas was sure she was still here, trying to work her way through her problems.

Sure enough as he navigated the darkness, he finally saw a light at the end of the hall. _A light in the darkness,_ he mused.

He walked towards the brightness. It seemed to beckon to him, to draw him like a moth to a flame.

He found her in her office. She was bent low over her desk, furiously scribbling on a thick drawing pad. "Burning the midnight oil?" He asked.

Hope jumped in her seat. "Thomas!" she said. "I didn't hear you come in. I thought I was all alone."

"You're never truly alone," Thomas said sagely. "Not with so many people who care about you."

Hope sat back in her chair. "You mean feel sorry for me?"

"No. They have empathy for the spot Liam put you in."

Hope sighed, clutching her chest. "I'm going to move on, Thomas. You'll see. One day it's not going to hurt this much."

"I believe that," Thomas said. He moved into the office. So he'd never actually stopped aching for her - the girl he loved and wanted above all others. It didn't mean that Hope had to pine after Liam forever. Certainly she would realize there were other fish in the great big sea. Thomas was selfish though – he couldn't help but wish that Hope would look at him the way he craved for her to.

Hope nodded. "I need your opinion."

"Okay…"

"How does this design look? I mean, be honest. I am not feeling terribly inspired at the moment."

"You're probably tired," Thomas said. "But of course I'll look at it." He held out his hand. Hope's fingers lightly grazed his as she passed him the sketch pad. His fingers tingled but he feigned being unaffected by her simple touch.

Thomas studied the black and white sketch with a critical, designer's eye. He finally nodded. "It looks good."

"Just good, huh?"

"Great."

"Thomas, don't lie to me. _Please._ You don't need to humor me. I'm not that fragile."

"Okay. It's good but definitely not your best work."

Hope nodded. "I had a feeling."

"You need some time away from the office, Hope. Some time to just cut loose and have fun."

"Maybe I stopped knowing how to have fun."

"Fine, I'll show you then."

Hope smiled a little. "Oh?"

"Yes. I'm taking you out on the town," Thomas declared.

"Now? Right now? It's almost –" she looked at the wall clock – "ten p.m."

"I know but we live in the city that never sleeps."

"That's New York…"

Thomas smirked now. "Same difference. Now are you game for a little fun and R&R?"

Hope looked at her sketch pad as he set it on the desk. She nodded. "Yeah, I think I am. Lead the way."

Thomas grinned from ear to ear as he pivoted on his heel and headed for the door. She was right behind him and then as they walked down the dark hall, she was right beside him. It felt natural. It felt damn good actually, to have her at his side, where he had always wanted her to be...


	3. Friend

_**Thanks to all who have read and favorited so far. Keep it coming! Lol Here's a short little update.**_

**F – Friend**

Thomas and Hope ended up at the Bikini Bar after taking a long drive down the PCH. He ordered a martini for himself and a girly, foofy drink for her, one that he thought she would like. Apparently she did, because she downed it in three gulps.

Thomas smiled at her. "Take it easy there, Hope," he said. "You don't want to end up a fall-down drunk."

Hope tapped his shoulder. "At least you'll be there to catch me if I do drop, right?" She asked.

"Always," Thomas said taking a sip of his drink, studying her lovely face with an artist's eye for detail.

"It's packed in here," Hope observed. "Everyone's dancing and having fun… I want to be like them; I _crave_ to like them."

"And why can't you be?" He set down his martini and offered her his hand. She took it and his fingers tingled. "Should we do this place up right?"

"You want to dance with me?"

"Of course," Thomas said. "I promised you a fun night and that's what I intend to give you, even if you kick and scream the whole way."

"I won't kick you, I swear."

"Good because I bruise easily."

Hope smiled and it looked pretty genuine to him this time. "You're an amazing friend, Thomas Forrester."

He squeezed her hand even as he felt a little ill. Either the alcohol wasn't sitting right in his stomach or he was upset that Hope had very possibly just friend-zoned him. He figured his reaction was the result of the latter, but yet, he intended to brush off the disappointment and give Hope the good time he had promised her.

He pulled her to the dance floor and immediately they fell into sync, dancing their hearts out to song after song. Occasionally her hand or her hip would brush against him and desire clenched his chest. How he wanted her; how he adored her, but he also knew that she wasn't ready to hear that sort of declaration. Maybe she never would be.

He sighed and forced a bright smile to his face. She grinned back, lighting up the whole club with her brilliant smile.

"Having fun yet?" He shouted over the music. Will-I-am was pounding out a beat on the jukebox and it was hard to hear anything over that and the thrumming of his heartbeat in his ears.

"You know what, Thomas, I am," Hope said, smiling a little wider. "Thanks for doing this for me. You _truly_ are the best friend."

There was that word again, marking him, mocking him. Thomas willed his smile not to falter, even as he wondered if all he would ever be to Hope was a best buddy. _Could he honestly live with that?_

He realized that he would have to. Being in Hope's life in any capacity was better than not being a part of her world at all.


	4. Gift

**G – Gift**

Nearly five months had passed since the day that Steffy and Liam were remarried. The same day Hope learned that the couple were expecting. Steffy was showing now - carrying large in the front - and there were times that Hope was really happy for her former stepsister. Other times she was a bit jealous – okay, _a lot_ jealous – but she was determined in the end not to begrudge Steffy or the baby their health and happiness. And Steffy_ did_ look happy with Liam; and if Hope were honest with herself, she would have to admit that he looked just as happy with her.

Hope's heart was slowly beginning to mend from the pain of losing Liam. Of course, a lot of that was due to Thomas who had become her fondest companion and confidant. He listened to her talk and didn't judge her, even in her weepiest moments. He was the very best friend she could have asked for.

Today was Valentine's Day and they had agreed to spend the evening together so they couldn't dwell on their single status too much. Hope had bought Thomas a sweater and a bottle of expensive wine as a surprise for him. She could pray that he liked what she had picked out for him.

XoXoXo

Thomas was just put the finishing touches on his gift for Hope when the door to the basement office opened. "Hey." He offered his Uncle Thorne a casual shrug. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my office too, or didn't you remember?"

"Of course I remember. It's just I thought you'd left already."

"I was heading out when I realized I forgot the _piece de resistance,"_ Thorne said. "I was just that anxious, I guess." He moved over to his drafting desk and pulled open a drawer beneath it. He held up a little black velvet box and Thomas's eyes went wide.

"Is that what I think it is?" Thomas asked. "Are you-"

"Proposing to your mother?" Thorne nodded. "How do you feel about that, Thomas?"

Thomas sighed. "Good, I guess. I just want her to be happy. I know Steffy wants the same. And you seem to do that for her."

Thorne smiled as he pocketed the ring. "She makes me happy too – crazy-happy, like I thought I never could ever be again."

"How are you going to pop the question? Put the ring in her wineglass or something? Serenade her?"

Thorne shook his head, smiling. "Nothing so elaborate. We're dining at The Galleria and afterwards, we'll go dancing, and that's when I will ask her. To my way of thinking, the best way to win her over is to tell her exactly what's in my heart."

Thomas nodded. "Hmmm…"

"Hmmm what?"

"It just gives me an idea."

"Oh. Well, what are your plans for tonight?"

"Dinner on the rooftop with Hope. I'm giving her this," he said, holding up his creation.

Thorne whistled. "She'll love that."

"I hope so," Thomas said, enfolding the present into a box and shutting the lid. He waved to his uncle, wished him luck, and then Thorne was gone.

Thomas looked at his watch and smiled. He had to get upstairs now. _Fate,_ as they say, _awaited him._

**A/N:** I am not too sure how I felt about this update but there it is lol More soon!


	5. Humiliation

_**Fair warning, this is an angsty one but I've always believed that angst makes the happy ending/payoff so much sweeter. I hope you agree. Good things are coming. Hold on tight!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Humiliation<strong>

"Mmm, this is seriously the best calamari I've ever tasted," Hope enthused as they sat at a table together on the rooftop, right underneath a thick blanket of twinkling stars. She took one more bite and then threw down her fork. "Okay, now I'm officially stuffed."

Thomas watched her dab at her full pink lips with a white cloth napkin. He stopped watching her when he realized that he was blatantly staring. "I am glad you liked it. Only the best for you, Hope."

She chuckled. "Well thank you." She took a sip from her water glass. "You know, I just realized we never toasted to anything." She held up her glass as Thomas took up his wine glass in his fist as well.

"What should we drink to?" Thomas asked.

"Friendship," Hope replied. Thomas's lips twitched in a frown but he tried to hide it. There was that F word again.

"_And_ to not needing to be in some complicated, messy romantic relationship to have a wonderful Valentine's Day," Hope added.

Thomas said nothing in response, just tried not to grimace.

Hope studied his tight expression. "Wait. Did I say something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No." He looked up at the night sky for a moment and then back at her lovely face. "Are you too stuffed for dessert? There's a cheesecake from Spago chilling in the refrigerator downstairs with your name on it."

"Oh no, no dessert for me or you'll have to roll me into work tomorrow."

He laughed. "I sincerely doubt that will ever happen."

"Well just the same, I don't think I can eat another bite of anything, even my favorite food - cheesecake."

Thomas nodded. "Alright, then would you be interested in dancing instead?" The speakers were playing K-Ci and JoJo's classic love song "All My Life" and it seemed too perfect a moment to waste.

"Sure but then you have to open up your present. It's not anything too exciting but I want you to have it, to show you how much I appreciate you."

She always said how much she appreciated him, but he was ready for her to say that she loved him or was, at least, attracted to him in return.

He smiled and reached for her hand across the table. His fingers immediately heated at her touch. He lightly pulled her to the center of the roof and they began to move in time to the music.

Hope rested her head against his chest as they slow danced together. He rested his chin in the halo of her soft blonde hair and thought how well they fit together. She fit under his chin just so, like she was born to be there. There was no one else he ever wanted there either. Hope it was it. She was the one for him. He wanted her to know. Thorne had told him about laying his heart on the line. Did he dare attempt to do that now?

Hope looked up at him as the song melded into a ballad by Bryan Adams. Bryan was crooning about how everything he did, he did it for the one he loved. Thomas could relate.

Hope's beautiful eyes danced in the candlelight. "This night has been so special, Thomas. Thank you. I hate for it to end. You're so sweet to do all this for me. I can honestly say that you are the best friend I've-"

"Don't say it," Thomas said.

"What? Don't say you're my best fr-"

"_That_ word. The - the F word."

Hope stared at him for a long moment. "Why can't I call you that? It's how I feel."

Thomas stiffened and then pulled out of her embrace, moving over to press his back against the far wall.

"Thomas, is it just me or did the temperature drop about twenty degrees just now?" she asked. "I take it I said the wrong thing because you froze up on me..."

Thomas groaned and ran a hand down his face. "It's not that, Hope. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why the sudden distance?"

"I don't know," Thomas grumbled. He moved to the balcony railing and rested his hands against it, clutching the banister so tightly that his knuckles appeared translucent in the near-darkness.

He heard her approach and then felt her hand on his forearm, burning him through the fabric of his suit jacket. "Hope, don't."

"Why not?"

"Because don't you get it?" He asked, turning to face her. "I_ want_ to be touched by you; I want to hold you and make you feel like the most special woman alive, but you don't actually want those things from me, do you?"

Hope sputtered. "T-thomas…"

"You don't see me as anything more than a friend. You touch me on the arm and it fills me with desire but not you. No, it's just a 'friendship' move to you. _Friendship._ I hate that damn word, Hope, because I want to be more to you. I want to be so much more than just your buddy."

"Oh, Thomas…"

"I get it. You don't feel the same way and I was stupid to think you ever would or could."

Hope's eyes glistened and he turned away so he didn't have to see the pain in them. "Thomas," she said. "I just had no idea you felt that way."

"Are you kidding me? How could you not? I proposed to you once remember? I didn't do it on a whim. My feelings for you were real then and they're real now."

"Thomas…"

"But I get it. You're hung up on Liam. He's still first in your heart even though he's married and having a baby with my sister."

"This has nothing to do with Liam, Thomas. I'm just –"

"What? Not interested?"

"I'm just not ready for anything more – with _anyone._ I have enjoyed these months of freedom; I'm starting to finally figure out who I am. I'm not ready to commit to anyone."

"I'm not proposing marriage this time."

"No, but you do want more from me than I can give you right now. I'm so sorry."

Thomas shook his head. "Don't be. I shouldn't have said anything. I mean I knew deep down you didn't feel that way about me; that you couldn't, but I'm clearly a glutton for punishment because I needed to hear it from your lips. Anyway, I need to clean up the dishes so-"

"Thomas," she called after him but he just turned and walked away.


	6. Ice

**I – Ice**

Hope sat in office trying to focus on work but Thomas's words from the night before kept running through her head.

"_I want to be touched by you; I want to hold you and make you feel like the most special woman alive, but you don't actually want those things from me, do you?"_

"_Friendship. I hate that damn word, Hope, because I want to be more to you. I want to be so much more than just your buddy."_

"_I get it. You don't feel the same way and I was stupid to think you ever would or could."_

Hope sighed and tried to force herself to return to sketching the designs she should be putting the finishing touches on, but it was seemed impossible.

In frustration, she heaved the pencil in her hand clear across the room.

"_Whoa!"_ A voice said. Hope looked up to see Thomas standing there. She jumped out of her chair so fast it almost overturned.

"Ohmigod, Thomas, I'm so sorry! Did I hit you?"

Thomas shook his head. "Missed me by about two centimeters," he said. He held up an envelope, changing the subject. "I brought up the fabric samples that you requested." He stuffed them into her hand and started to exit the room.

"Wait, Thomas –" She started to reach for his arm but she stopped herself. "Uh, thanks… I thought Thorne was bringing them to me though."

"Thorne's out of the office celebrating his engagement to my mom."

"Wow, really? That's great news."

Thomas nodded and stepped over the threshold. Hope thought it over for a second and then gave chase, teetering on her high heels as she raced down the hall. Thomas stood facing the elevators.

"Thomas," she gasped out his name.

He didn't look at her.

"Look. About last night," she pressed on. "Can we please talk about it? I mean, I'd hate for us to fall apart over this."

Thomas looked at her then and his beautiful eyes were decidedly chilly. "There is no 'us', Hope. You made that really clear. And I don't want to be 'just friends' anymore."

"Thomas!" she called to him as the elevator doors sluiced open. He hurried on and was gone in the next moment..

Hope blinked her eyes. She couldn't believe this whole turn of events.

"Hope, honey, are you okay?" Her mother asked, finding Hope sagged against the wall, arms tightly wrapped around herself.

Hope quickly dashed at her moist eyes. She shouldn't be this upset, but yet, she was.

"Hey, Mom, I'm – I'm okay," she said unconvincingly.

"Try to look me in the eye when you say that," Brooke said. She looped her arms around Hope's trembling shoulders. "Come on, let's go to my office and we can discuss whatever's bothering you."

"I have so much work to do…"

"It can wait. _I insist,"_ Brooke said and tugged Hope down the hall into her spacious office, shutting the door after them.

"What's going on? Come on, tell me," Brooke encouraged her and Hope found herself blurting out everything that had happened on the rooftop last night.

"And now he hates me!" Hope concluded, a single tear dripping down her cheek.

"Oh, honey, no he doesn't," Brooke pooh-poohed the idea.

"But he was so ice-cold to me just now," Hope said. "So blasé, like he stopped feeling anything for me the minute I said I wasn't ready for anything more."

"He's a man, Hope. His ego has taken a big hit but he's not over you. I think he's really in love with you. I have suspected it for months."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hope cried.

"Well, for one, I thought you already knew!"

Hope shook her head. "I didn't. I just thought he felt sorry for me…"

"Oh, honey," Brooke said. She patted Hope on the back soothingly. "It was so much more than that… But the truth is that I was praying you didn't feel anything for Thomas."

"What- you were? But why?"

"I honestly still thought that you and Liam had unfinished business."

"Mom, are you kidding? What unfinished business? He's married; he's having a baby with someone else. That ship sailed. No, it sunk."

"I realize that now. You've truly given up on Liam, haven't you?"

"Yes. I mean, he gave up on me first, Mom. He hurt me so badly. So badly I feel like I'm this damaged freak and-"

Brooke shushed her. "No, Hope, honey, you are _not_ a damaged freak. You are beautiful and you are so loving. You have everything to offer a man." She sighed. "Maybe it's time."

"What?"

"That I completely give up on my fantasy of you and Liam being together. Maybe it's time that I let you find true happiness with someone else - someone who treats you right."

"Thomas treats me right…"

"I know he does, sweetie."

"Is it possible… Mom, is it possible that Thomas is the one I'm really meant to be with?"

"You tell me."

Hope thought it over, pictured Thomas's perfect face in her mind's eye. A feeling of warmth passed over her, a feeling of –

"Ohmigod, I _do_ love him," Hope said. "I'm_ in_ love with Thomas."

"Oh, baby…"

"I am crazy about him, Mom!" More tears came to her eyes. "I've been so scared to trust anyone, to believe in anyone. I'm so afraid to get hurt again but I know Thomas is the one person who I can count on never to hurt me. I've been so stupid, Mom, I've been so blind."

"I think we both have, Hope, but fortunately it's not too late to fix things between you and Thomas."

"It is though, Mom. He's so angry."

"Hurt. He's hurt. But he loves you, and I know that. He's the one you should be with."

"But you always said Liam-"

"I know, it makes me sound fickle doesn't it? But I didn't realize how happy Thomas makes you until now, how much you love him, and that's all I want for you."

"I do love him."

Brooke beamed. "So what are you doing still standing here? Go find your man and take what is yours."

Hope nibbled her bottom lip for a moment and then nodded determinedly. "You're right! I'm going to tell Thomas the truth. He has to know how I feel _right now."_

She turned on her heel and raced for the door, throwing it open and heading down the hall. Her heart was racing with excitement.

_Destiny awaited her._


	7. Joined

_****I think this update probably sucks but I am really rusty writing for these two! I have to say that when I picture Thomas in this story, he is played by Adam Gregory in my mind. Adam played the role very sincerely and you could tell that his Thomas was madly in love with Hope.****_

* * *

><p><span><strong>J - Joined<strong>

Hope found Thomas at the sky lounge. He sat alone at a table in the corner, leaning heavily on his elbows, shoulders slumped. The expression on his handsome face was one of complete dejection. Hope felt horrible for hurting him. She prayed that it wasn't too late to make things right.

Hope squared her shoulders as she approached Thomas, trying to channel some inner-confidence, though she was sure if he shut her down right now, she would never get over it.

"Thomas?" She said, coming to a stop in front of him.

Thomas looked up at her. His expression was chilled but his eyes were wide and searching.

"Hope," he said. "What do you need? Are the fabric samples not what you were expecting?"

"I'm sure they're amazing," she replied. "I didn't actually get a chance to look at them yet."

"Then what is this about?" Thomas asked.

"It's about -" Hope swallowed over the lump in her throat - "us."

"There is no 'us'," Thomas said. "You made that pretty damn clear. I have to go." He climbed to his feet and started to move away but she grabbed for his hand.

"Wait. _Please."_

He looked at their hands joined together and sighed, seeming to debate whether to let go or not. Finally, he pulled back. "Hope, I don't want to talk to you right now. I don't need you to try to soothe my ego again either. I get it - you don't feel anything for me other than friendship. I don't need to be reminded of that every damn second." He started to turn around and walk away.

"But I _do_ feel more than friendship for you, Thomas!" She called after him. "I feel so much for you that it's actually making me crazy."

He paused in his tracks. "Hope -" Doubt was evident in his voice.

"It's true, Thomas," she said. "I am _in love_ with you."

Thomas turned around. His expression seemed to be at war with itself. He looked caught between wanting to believe her and telling himself that he would be a fool to do so.

"Is this some kind of joke?" He asked.

"No, it's not."

"How do you expect me to believe any of this? Because we were here last night, Hope - right here - and you told me you didn't think of me _that_ way."

"I know what I said. I was mistaken. More than that, I was completely stupid… I've never felt as broken up as I am today, thinking that I ruined everything between us... I realized that I am scared to lose you because I've fallen head over heels for you. All I knew of relationships though was that they crashed and burned and I didn't want that to happen to us. Not to you and me, Thomas. I was scared of losing everything we have, including the thing that bonded us together in the first place."

"You mean the dreaded F word - friendship."

"Yes, friendship," Hope said. "You're my best friend and I wouldn't trade that for the world, but maybe there's a way we can be more than just friends. I never considered that was a possibility, believe it or not. I thought it had to be one way or the other, because that's what I knew… Thomas, what we share, is different than anything I've ever encountered before. Frankly, it scares the hell out of me. It's uncharted territory, yet I know that I don't want to lose you."

"Hope, you're confused. Clearly you're confused."

Hope shook her head. Stepping forward, she grabbed his face between her small hands and kissed him flush on the lips. It was a kiss full of passion and feeling. He immediately responded by latching his arm around her trim waist and pulling her closer.

When the need for air became too great, they were forced to part. "Did I seem confused when I did that?" Hope challenged him.

"No, but -"

"Thomas, I'm not confused. Not anymore. In fact, for the first time actually, everything is so clear. You're the one I am meant to be with; you're the one that I _want_ to be with. There is never going to be anyone else who makes me feel this way - so happy and so at peace. I know if I stumble, you're going to be there to catch me and that is the most amazing feeling in the whole world. I was a fool not to see what was right in front of me the whole time."

"Do you really mean all of this?"

Hope nodded. "Yes." Her eyes filled with tears. Her voice was thick with emotion. "I am not going to be okay if you don't forgive me; I am not going to be okay if you shut off your feelings for me because I was being an idiot."

"You're not an idiot and there's nothing to forgive, Hope," Thomas said. He knotted steady fingers in the long, soft locks of her hair. "You didn't do anything wrong. I was the one who pushed you for more than you were ready for."

"But I'm ready now," Hope insisted. "I'm ready for a new beginning _with you."_

"Hope," Thomas whispered her name; it felt like the softest, most intimate caress on her soul. "I am seriously wild about you."

"I feel the same way about you."

Thomas kissed her gently and then rested his forehead against hers. They just held each other for the longest moment.

Hope touched his chest. "I just realized that we never did exchange gifts last night," she said with a chuckle.

Thomas smiled. "Well perhaps we could exchange them tonight then - have a complete do-over of Valentine's Day, right here on the rooftop. What do you say?"

Hope grinned. "That sounds great. What time should I be ready?"


End file.
